El Ladrón
by Ankoku Nosaka
Summary: La vida de un ladrón cambia al conocer a un niño ingenuo. Demasiado fino para el ¿Pero qué importa?... [Bakura x Atemu. YAOI. Quizá pedofilia. ONESHOT]


**El Ladrón**

**By Ankoku Nosaka**

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Bakura era un hombre resuelto y que casi siempre obraba por inspiración. En el antiguo Egipto las cosas no eran fáciles para un vagabundo... y además tenía hambre.

Sin saber por qué, se le ocurrió de pronto, la idea de saltar la tapia del palacio ante el cual le habían llevado de un modo fortuito sus pasos.

Y la saltó. Quizá no al primer intento y recibió uno que otro golpe... pero la saltó, utilizando cuerdas y una que otra estaca.

Acaso pudiera robar algo; lo más seguro era encontrar objetos de valor... después de todo, era el palacio.

Los sacerdotes y Faraón suelen pasar gran parte del día dentro de palacio, en las aguas del Nilo, y la desgraciada repartición de esclavos. Además... vio con anterioridad la lujosa caravana partir en la madrugada.

Bakura tenía hambre, y cuando el ladrón tenía hambre se sentía enemigo encarnizado de la propiedad.

Arrojó su desgastado saco – o morral- al paralelo de la tapia donde anteriormente había saltado. Y así continuó.

Cuando dio con el exótico jardín miró en torno suyo. No lejos de allí había un banco; el cual estaba gratamente ensombrecido por unas palmas llenas de dátiles.

Hacía calor, y Bakura se sentó para descansar un poco al fresco. Con la manga de su vieja chaqueta se enjugó el sudor de la frente.

La quietud, el silencio reinaba en palacio. No había ningún guardia, y eso era muy extraño... dado que era palacio; la seguridad debía ser increíble. Es más, quizá le estaban preparando una emboscada.

El lugar estaba deshabitado. Observó en el suelo senderos de mármol que atravesaban en todas direcciones. Había uno más ancho y más fino que, a juzgar por estos indicios, conducía dentro del palacio.

Antes de que el ladrón hubiera podido orientarse, apareció en dicho sendero un niño como de 7 años.

Al ver entre el follaje las piernas de aquel hombre –lo único que la palmera y uno que otra espesa mata no podían cubrir de su persona- se detuvo, perplejo, estrechando contra su corazón una pirámide invertida de oro sólido; dispuesto a defenderla de todo peligro. Y tras una corta vacilación preguntó:

— ¿De quién son esas piernas?

Bakura apartó las ramas y se inclinó en dirección a el, mirándolo. Frunciendo el seño; la inopinada aparición de aquel mocoso podía desbaratar sus planes.

— ¿Qué quieres?—interrogó con aspereza.

— ¿Esas piernecitas son tuyas?

El niño preguntaba con cortesía. Nótese el finismo y la clares de su lengua.

— ¿De quién más?

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?

— ¡Recordando a mi abuela!—nótese el sarcasmo irónico de sus palabras.

— ¿De tu abuela¿Dónde está?

Bakura parpadeó. ¿Ese niño era estúpido o ingenuo de más?, pero prosiguió a responderle.

— ¿Dónde va a estar?... ¡En palacio!

— ¿Y por qué te has sentado ahí?

— Por que estoy cansado.

— ¿Sí?... ¿Te duelen las piernecitas?

El niño, en cuyos ojos se pintaba la compasión más tierna, avanzó algunos pasos.

— ¡Vaya si me duelen! Estoy rendido.

Recordando las lecciones de buen tono de Shimón y su padre Faraón, el niño juzgó correcto continuar la conversación sin estar presentado a aquel hombre, y le dijo, tendiéndole la mano:

— Permítame que me presente. Me llamo Atemu.

Bakura estrechó con su enorme mano la delicada manecita.

Hecha su propia presentación, Atemu añadió, levantando la pirámide a la altura de la nariz de Bakura y acercándosela a la cara.

— Ahora, permítame que le presente a mi artículo. El rompecabezas del Milenio. No tenga usted miedo... aún no lo sé utilizar.

— ¿De veras?—exclamó aliviado. Si bien era sabido que aquel artefacto era muy poderoso. Lo tenía faraón... pero¿por qué lo tenía el?... a menos que...

Y sus ojos examinaron, de un modo rápido, al niño.

Pelirrojo, tez clara y orbes sangre. Extraño y exótico niño. Sus ropas estaban compuestas por una bata y cinturón de oro. Además de unas sandalias de cuero café.

Lo único que podría robarle era las sandalias, el vestido y el artefacto; pero no se arriesgaría con este último. Era demasiado peligroso y además, si Faraón lo encontraba... su muerte sería dolorosa e inevitable.

Además el pequeño no se dejaría desnudar así como así; empezaría a gritar.

— Mira: la cuerda de mi pirámide está desgastada. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Anda, ayúdame.

— Dámela; a ver que puedo hacer.

..-..-..-..-..

Se escuchó vagamente un murmullo. Bakura soltó la cuerda y miró inquieto, hacia los muros del palacio.

— ¿Quién esta allí?—preguntó cogiéndole el brazo a Atemu. Si eran guardias, utilizaría al pequeño de rehén.

— No es aquí... Mi padre, los guardias y sacerdotes salieron muy temprano. Quizá sea Bastet... mi gato.

— ¿Tu padre?—preguntó con sorpresa. ¡Quería decir que Atemu era hijo de Aknamkanon!

— Sí... ¿No lo conoces? Es Faraón...—soltó sencillamente. Bakura procesó tranquilo la información. Pero una duda más le asaltó.

— Oye, Atemu,... ¿Estás solo?

Atemu dudó un momento, pero continuó.

— No, Shimón me está cuidando. Pero se fue. Dijo que sea bueno. Volverá a la hora de comer. –su acento se tornó apagado—Debe haber salido al mercado...

— Y... ¿No sabes por que Faraón se marchó?

— No lo sé. Pero mi padre se fue entregándome esto. —señaló la pirámide—No se por que... pero cuando me la dio estaba triste.

Bakura cubrió su boca. Era sabido que Faraón entregaría esa pirámide dorada a su primogénito... cuando falleciera. Pobre pequeño, no sabía nada. Ya jamás podrá ver a su padre.

Que Ra se apiade de el.

— Oye... —interrumpió, un tanto sonrojado.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió suavemente. Pero con su misma ronca voz.

— No te has presentado¿Cómo te llamas?...

— Bakura... —respondió secamente.

Atemu se quedó en silencio, y luego, recordando de nuevo las lecciones paternas de elegancia en el trato social, añadió.

— Papá se alegrará al conocerte. Vendrá, quizá, en la noche. Lo esperarás... ¿Verdad?...

— Tal vez...—mintió. Además de que Faraón jamás regresaría... no se quedaría a esperarlo. Podría acusarlo de robo, intromisión de palacio... y puede que –tal vez- mal influencia al príncipe. Y no es que fuese mentira... era la verdad. Pero no quería firmar cheques.

— Mientras... ¿qué te parece si jugamos?

— Sí; pero... ¿a qué?

Atemu, después de pensar un segundo se quitó su fina pieza de joyería, y se la entregó al intruso.

— Escóndelo bien. Yo trataré de encontrarlo por todo palacio. ¿Qué te parece?

— Bien... pero antes¿Qué tal si jugamos al convidado?

— ¿Convidado¿Qué es eso?... Nunca antes lo había escuchado.

— Sí. Verás... es un juego nuevo—mintió, entregándole de nueva cuenta la pirámide— Tú me darás comida hasta que yo este satisfecho. ¿Qué te parece?

Atemu asintió con enorme entusiasmo. Jamás en su vida Faraón le dejaba entrar con la servidumbre. ¡Ahora sería uno¡Nada de "No, príncipe"!

— ¡Sí, sí¡Vamos!

— Guíame pues... a la cocina de Palacio. Pero; ¿Estás seguro que no hay nadie allá adentro?—vaciló— ¿No mientes?

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no hay nadie!... ¡Estoy solo¡Vamos, vamos¡Verás como nos divertiremos!—exclamó entusiasta. Sus ojos brillaban como rubíes al sol.

..-..-..-..-..

Dentro de palacio –más bien en la cocina- Bakura quedó plasmado con la majestuosidad de allí. Oro, seda, diamantes, perlas, jade...

Se preguntó por que no habían ciervas. ¿No se suponía que "el niñero" de Atemu era algo parecido a la realeza¿Por qué estaba en solitario?... Era algo muy sospechoso...

Atemu llegó un tanto sonrojado y cabiz bajo.

— Disculpe, pero no alcanzo los dátiles... ¿podría ayudarme?—murmuró avergonzado.

Bakura lo miro con ternura. Ese pequeño era muy bello, ahora que lo pensaba... ¿quién en este mundo tendría tales orbes? Sus ojos como el fuego, como rubíes... como sangre. Su tez clara, suave, tierna; reflejo de su corazón. Y ese cabello... bicolor; rojo y dorado.

Un niño. Exótico, raro y educado. Se le estaba metiendo en el corazón.

Bakura cargó al príncipe, el cual estiraba las manos hasta alcanzar los cestos de mimbres, donde había fruta.

Bakura sonrió. Se preguntaba si, quizá...

Oh rayos...

— ¡Lo tengo...!

Bakura bajó al pequeño. Atemu tan pronto estuvo en el piso corrió a unas tablas y las arregló en forma de mesa.

— Bien—inició el pelirrojo— Imaginemos que en esta copa hay vino y...

— ¿Cómo que no hay vino?—objetó Bakura, demostrando una lamentable carencia de imaginación.

— ¿Y eso qué importa, tonto?... Estamos jugando... ¿No?—respondió el ojirubí, frunciendo el ceño por la falta de cooperación de su compañero.

— Yo no puedo jugar así. El vino es parte importante del juego. Para jugar bien, tenemos que tomar y beber de verdad; más no imaginarlo.

— ¡Qué juego tan... complicado!

— Estúpido, se dice estúpido. Pero ese no es el caso¿Acaso Faraón no bebe?

— Si bebe, pero... yo no sé donde está. Espera. Estúpido no es una forma correcta de hablar.

— ¿Correcta de hablar?... ¡Por Ra¡Eres un niño, no un viejo!...—habló con fastidio, olvidándose del detalle del vino.

— Shimón y padre dice que el próximo Faraón debe mostrarse educado—respondió. Las zancas de la melancolía estaban saliendo.

— ¡Bah!... Pues¿Cuántos años tienes?...

— 8 años...

— Eres muy niño todavía. ¡Yo tengo 20!

— Bueno, al menos tengo más años de vida que usted, usted es un anciano. Cuando yo tenga su edad, o menos, usted ya estará muerto.

— ¡Anciano!... ¡Entonces Faraón murió y resucitó otra vez!... ¿Muerto, yo?—inquirió al ver la faz molesta del pelirrojo- ¡Ja!, te juró que cuando tengas 18 vendré a visitarte y me verás –aún- vivito y coleando.

Atemu alzó sus manecitas a su nuca y resopló.

— ¿Coleando?... Por Ra ¿Jamás te han enseñado modales? Olvidémoslo¿Vamos a jugar si o no?

— Esta bien... con la fruta me conformaré—murmuró dando mordiscos a la jugosa y fresca fruta del cesto.

..-..-..-..-..

Bakura yacía más que satisfecho. Aquellas frutas estaban carnosas, dulces y jugosas. Nada comparado con los ajos y cebollas que a duras penas comía; y unos que otros vegetales robados. Pero ninguno más delicioso que éstos.

— Y... ¿La comida ha estado exquisita?

El minúsculo caballero esperó, en vano, la respuesta.

— Pero...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no contestas?

Bakura resopló con fastidio.

— Si; ha estado de rechupete

— ¿Rechupete?... ¡Vamos¡Se dice "exquisito"¡Eso es correcto!

— Bueno, pues está exquisito—con la boca llena, balbuceó.

— ¿Desea otra porción de uvas silvestres?

— Gracias, Atemu. Son unas uvas exquisitas.

— Me parece que al fin estás hablando correctamente. Me alegro. ¿Desea tomar algo?

— Gracias, está exquisito—repuso Bakura, en cuyas respuestas esteoripadas se veía que no había nacido para dialoguista.

Tras un breve silencio, Atemu, inició una conversación mundana.

— El verano a pegado mucho más fuerte esta vez... ¿verdad, señor?

Bakura asintió, mientras devoraba las frutas ya escasas del cesto.

— ¡Coma, coma! Si aún no has llenado buscaré más—habló. El jovencillo se aventuró más dentro de la cocina, pero aprovechando su distracción; Bakura tomó unos cuantos cubiertos de plata que reposaban en la tabla paralela a el.

Las escondió rápidamente en su bolsillo. Cuando Atemu volvió, el ladrón albino ya había cumplido su fechoría.

— Solo encontré comida de Bastet... pero si quiere...

— No. ¡No es necesario¡Estoy satisfecho!... ¡He comido como un animal!

— ¿En verdad, jamás podrá entrarle algunos modales míos a su cabeza¿Qué forma de hablar es esa, Bakura? Se dice: "Gracias joven; he comido muy bien".

— Bueno, bueno. Ya pareces un anciano.

— Oye¿quieres que juguemos a una cosa muy bonita?

— ¿A qué?

— ¡A los ladrones!

..-..-..-..-..

La proposición dejó perplejo a Bakura. ¿Qué significaría "jugar a los ladrones"? Semejante juego con un niño de ocho años le parecía una profanación de su oficio.

— ¿Y cómo se juega eso?—preguntó.

— Verás. Tú serás el ladrón y yo te gritaré y te diré: "Coge el oro y las sedas, pero no mates a mi hijo"

— ¿Hijo?... ¿qué hijo?—inquirió curioso.

— Es que una vez un ladrón entró a palacio, me tomó y eso mismo dijo mi padre. Yo seré Faraón. Me esconderé y me buscarás.

Bakura se sorprendió por la poca importancia que le dio al hecho de haber estado al borde de la muerte.

— Yo creo que el que debe empezar por esconderse es el ladrón. —inquirió. Escondiendo exitosamente su sorpresa.

— ¡Tú qué sabes! El que debe esconderse soy yo. Pregúntaselo a Faraón cuando venga.

— Bueno, bueno. Escóndete. Pero tienes que tener algo de valor

— ¿Para qué?

— Para que te los quite... como soy un ladrón...

— ¡Bah! Puedes hacer que me los quitas, aunque yo no los lleve.

— No, yo no quiero jugar así... ¡Vaya juego!

— ¡Ra, que tonto! Se ve que nunca has jugado a los ladrones... bueno iré por unas sedas rojas y oro. Acompáñame.

Bakura asintió más que gustoso. Si ese pequeño continuaba de ingenuo podría salir con incontables riquezas. ¡Sería rico! Sujetó la manecita blanca del niño y se dirigieron al salón principal.

El camino se tornó silencioso. Bakura estaba impresionado por sus lujos y detalles. Oro, seda y diamantes. ¿De dónde sacaban tantas bellezas¡Inclusive el pequeño era lindo!

Por un momento giró su cabeza hacia Atemu. El pequeño tenía una dulce sonrisa y tarareaba algo en su lengua materna.

Sintió la suavidad de su mano, frotándola contra sí. Atemu le miró con duda, pero no hablo.

Un momento más y arribaron al lugar. Atemu corrió al trono y jaló con fuerza unas sedas rojas que colgaban del techo. Después arrebató unos cuantos diamantes del muro y fue en búsqueda de oro.

Bakura –sin poderlo evitar- se dirigió al trono. Se sentó de miles de formas, alardeando que era faraón, que era el mejor ladrón y cosas por el estilo.

Atemu lo observó, pero no le molesto. Al contrario, le pareció divertido. Tras tomar unas cuantas perlas doradas y arreglarse la seda en forma de vestido hindú, prosiguió con Bakura.

— Ahora sí... ¿Ya podemos jugar?—habló, captando la atención del mayor.

¡Maldición!

¡Juraría que ese niño lo estaba tentando! Y, es que, el sentado en el trono y el otro a sus rodillas... ¡Por Ra¡Le daba mucho que pensar!

— S-sí. Ya podemos—soltó, nervioso.

..-..-..-..-..

El juego era muy divertido.

Atemu saltaba alrededor de Bakura, gritando.

— ¡No le hagas nada a mi hijo¡Llévate mis joyas y oro, pero no lo mates!

De pronto se quedó mirando perplejo a su amigo y profirió.

— ¡Y el cuchillo¡Un ladrón debe llevar un cuchillo!

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Claro! Espera, voy por uno.

— Si es de plata, mejor. Los ladrones llevan cuchillos de plata.

Cuando Bakura se hubo apoderado de la seda roja, diamantes, oro y algunas otras joyas, -menos el rompecabezas, claro- dijo:

— Ahora te encerraré... Haré que te meto a la cárcel.

En los ojos sangre de Atemu pintándose el asombro y la indignación. Aquello era contrario a las tradiciones consagradas de la ladronería.

— ¡Vamos, no digas tonterías! A quien hay que meter a la cárcel no es a mí, si no a ti.

Bakura reconoció la lógica de tales palabras.

— Entonces haré que te encierro en una pirámide.

— ¡Eso ya es otra cosa! El cuarto de Shimón será la pirámide¿quieres?

— Sí, sí. Ahora te cojo en brazos... ¡ajajá!... y ¡andando!

Atemu, camino a "la pirámide", braceaba, como si intentara desasirse del ladrón. Y una de sus manecitas, al caer sobre un bolsillo de Bakura, tropezó con un cubierto.

— ¿Qué llevas allí Kura?—preguntó. Haciendo uso del nuevo apodo del ladrón e introduciendo la mano en el bolsillo.

— Nada, un cubierto. Será de mi casa. Y¿por qué me llamaste Kura?

— Por que es más fácil y corto. Mira la textura, es de palacio¿por qué la tomaste?

— Sólo por que me caes bien, podrás llamarme así; olvidalo... te lo devolveré...

Cuando llegó a la habitación –guiado por el pequeño-, el intruso dejó en el suelo e éste.

— Bueno; ya estás en la pirámide.

— ¿Y si me escapo? Deberías atarme las manos—propuso, ingenuo.

— ¡Tienes razón, pequeño! Eres un niño muy listo y te quiero mucho.

— ¡Vaya manera de hablarle un ladrón a su prisionero¡No sabes jugar¡Ra, qué tonto!

— Bueno, bueno. Dame tus manecitas para que te las ate.

Atemu aceptó extendiéndoselas. Bakura sonrió. Sabía que tenía que irse, pero... ¿Sería mucha molestia robarse a ese niño, para nunca regresarlo? Le tornaba difícil dejarlo... es qué, era tan... tan... lindo.

Bakura besó las manos delicadamente. Atemu se sonrojó y se tensó de inmediato. Bakura siguió el camino de largo, hasta llegar a sus brazos, para propinarle un beso suave, lento y dulce en los labios.

El beso duró un tiempo.

Bakura ató las canillas del príncipe, y tras observarlo por última vez, cerrando la puerta... se alejó.

Caminó por palacio hasta llegar al jardín, de allí a la tapia. Buscó su saco, se lo colgó por la espalda y brincó nuevamente la tapia.

Anduvo tranquilo, sin apresurarse. Quizá no quería alejarse de ese niño que le cautivó.

..-..-..-..-..

Habían pasado algunos días. Luego meses, años. Quizá 7 o 10 años ya habían sido antaño.

En este tiempo se coronó nuevo Faraón a Atemu, después de la trágica muerte del faraón anterior. Demasiada carga para un pequeño de escasos 8 soles.

El niño ya había crecido; ahora era un atractivo joven de 18 años. Soberano justo, amable y educado. Aunque con la melancolía matándolo por dentro.

El joven de orbes sangre tenía una estatura un poco baja del promedio. Joven, bello y exótico. ¿Qué pedían? Era un encanto.

Mientras el ladrón. Bakura. Seguía en su mismo oficio y tan ágil y escurridizo como siempre. Éste contaba los días, estaba ansioso de cumplir su sorpresa. La promesa que le hizo al pequeño príncipe hace un decenio.

Esperaba que el bello niño de orbes sangre no se le hubiese olvidado.

Se conocía. Si seguía frecuentando a Atemu podría hacerle daño; no podía controlar sus impulsos. O sus hormonas mejor dicho.

Pero ahora... quería, necesitaba tocarlo, acariciarlo. Hacerlo suyo. Y que solamente le perteneciera a el. Robárselo ahora sí y jamás entregarlo.

Pero... ¿Y sí no lo recordaba?

Aún era muy niño cuando se vieron; ¿qué tal si el joven ya se había enamorado?

Las veces que Faraón Atemu visitaba al pueblo, las veces que faraón caminaba. Sabía que Atemu había crecido. Su atractivo mucho más, pero abandonó –tal vez- la ternura e ingenues de bebé.

Y era una lástima; ya que era lo que más le había cautivado.

Diez años son diez años. El ya tenía 30, y Atemu 18.

..-..-..-..-..

Bakura se había deslizado, como un lobo entre los corderos en el mercado lleno de compradores y mercaderes. Caminó recio hasta la tapia; pero ya no era tan sencillo... habían miles de guardias.

Clavó sus orbes azulinas durante un largo tiempo a la recia tapia.

Pero una bella, sinfónica y mística voz lo despertó.

— ¡Abran puertas!—ordenó.

Sí. Era Atemu; el exótico niño de orbes sangre. Aunque quizá ya no niño; más bien un joven.

Bakura quedó estático. Aquella carroza con flores, oro y joyas solo significaba una cosa. Quería decir que, que...

Sabía que Atemu; el pequeño Atemu, era Faraón y tenía que contraer nupcias... pero...

...¿Por qué tan pronto?...

En un rápido y ágil movimiento de un felino, Bakura se incrustó en la carroza y entró. Ya tenía experiencia, mucha experiencia en esas situaciones. Así que no fue difícil.

La entrada a palacio fue un éxito.

Bakura buscó un pequeño hueco –para ver a su próxima enemiga- y cuando lo consiguió se sorprendió.

No había nadie.

Esa carroza debía ser la de compromiso; sin embargo, no había ninguna doncella.

Se estremeció al sentir que se detenían. Rápidamente brincó al suelo y de allí se escabulló entre las plantas.

Faraón salió de la parte posteriora, para después abrir donde estaba la "doncella". Aunque no lo admitiera, tenía la faz molesta y rebosante de fastidio.

— Quizá la doncella no era de su gusto...—pensó el peliblanco. Con unos surcos llenos de esperanza.

Cuando Atemu abrió la puerta se sorprendió al hecho de que no había nadie, y no puedo evitar suprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Entró, y en el suelo de ésta encontró un pergamino.

Lo levantó, y comenzó la lectura.

— _Faraón_—se leía—_Lamento el haberme escapado. Pero ya encontré a ese alguien que amo... sé que usted también lo encontró y, al igual que a mí, sería un fastidio convivir con alguien solo por compromiso. Diga que morí. Ya he avisado a mis padres... y escapé como una ladrona. Pero; al menos, seremos felices. Le pido y no me busque... Arzabeth._

Atemu se guardó el papiro y caminó al exótico jardín. –Claro, después de hablar con Shimón, Sacerdotes y cuan entrometido más.-

Bakura sonrió, y fue rápidamente a perseguirlo.

Pero ya no había nadie.

..-..-..-..-..

Bakura, cansado, se recostó en el suelo; recargando su espalda en el macizo tronco de una palma.

¿Como un jovencito se pudo haber esfumado así no más?

Había perseguido miles de reyes, princesas... y Atemu, de 18, se le perdía así no más.

...Quizá ya estaba perdiendo el toque...

— ¿Quién anda allí?

...o quizá no...

— ¿De quién son esas piernas?

Sí. La misma pregunta... años, años... ¡Maldita sea, cuanto ansiaba esa voz nuevamente!

— Mías—contestó secamente; ocultando exitosamente su alegría.

— ¿Quién eres?—continuó algo molesto, y rodeó la palma para ver a la persona tan maleducada. — ¡¡RESPO...¿Bakura?_... ¿Kura?..._

Oh sí. Rojo y Azul... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que chocaron sus miradas?

— Hola Atemu—respondió al momento que se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡¿Bakura?! —inquirió nuevamente, para después sonrojarse. Aunque por otra causa. — ¡¿POR QUÉ JODIDOS ME ENCERRASTE¡¡YO ESPERÉ POR TI!!

Bakura se sorprendió, pero respondió tranquilo.

— Oh Atemu... ¿Lo he logrado?

— ¿Qué cosa?...—inquirió dudoso.

— Que hablaras como se debe, y no correctamente...

Atemu se sonrojó y cubrió su boca.

— ¡Cla-claro que no!

— Como que no... —comentó sonriente, triunfante y feliz.

— ¿A qué has venido?—preguntó. Bakura se había ido así nada más. Lo había dejado sonrojado, nervioso, atado y encerrado en la habitación de Shimón. ¿Por qué ahora regresaba?

— A cumplir mí promesa...

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Cuando eras pequeño prometí venir cuando tuvieses 18 para demostrarte que yo aún vivía... y, aquí estoy...

— ¿Solo por eso?...—inquirió herido. Tal vez era pequeño, pero ese ladrón lo había dejado inquieto... _muy_ inquieto.

— No—cortó. —También para esto...

Bakura se acercó a Atemu y le dio un beso, un beso inocente... un beso suave.

Ahora Atemu susurró ligeramente.

— Te quiero Bakura...

— Y yo a ti...—contestó Bakura, feliz.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?...

— Por qué, conociéndome, no me resistiría a "robarte". Y tu pueblo te necesitaba, aún eras pequeño...

Atemu sonrió, y volvió a besarlo.

— Ahora...—comenzó Bakura, levantando al faraón en sus brazos; sin esfuerzo, como si se tratase de una pluma. –Al fin, podré robarte... y jamás te devolveré...

Atemu sonrió y entrelazó sus brazos al cuello de Bakura.

— Róbame, ráptame... pero llévame contigo.

Bakura obedeció.

Robaron un caballo a petición de Bakura, y así salieron de palacio, de Egipto. Para buscar un lugar donde vivir y fundir sus cuerpos.

Y sus almas...

..-..-..-..-..

Shimón –un tanto más viejo- paseaba por el jardín, en búsqueda de Faraón. Le habían comunicado que la doncella –próxima prometida de Faraón—se escabulló.

Sus gritos resonaban en las paredes, llamando a Faraón.

Pero nada, ningún sonido.

Al caminar algo llamó su atención. En la banca fina, llena de joyas, oro y plata – A petición desconocida de Faraón Atemu- yacía un papiro.

La curiosidad era mucha, se acercó, la tomó y la leyó.

— _Faraón_.

_Lamento el haberme escapado. Pero ya encontré a ese alguien que amo... sé que usted también lo encontró y, al igual que a mí, sería un fastidio convivir con alguien solo por compromiso. Diga que morí. Ya he avisado a mis padres... y escapé como una ladrona. Pero; al menos, seré feliz. Le pido y no me busque... Arzabeth._ —

Sonrió. Aquella joven desafió a la deidad para proteger su amor; una joven admirable... y valiente.

Ahora comprendía por que Arzabeth se había marchado.

Al terminar su lectura, se encontró que, al reverso, había un pequeño escrito.

— _Shimón... eres mi más fiel amigo; por esta razón te confieso que escapé de palacio y ya nunca volveré..._

Shimón quedó perplejo, estupefacto; pero continuó.

_... ¿Recuerdas cuando era niño y estaba encerrado en tu habitación?, te conté sobre Bakura, Kura, mi amigo. Regresó por mí. Le amo, Shimón. Sé que eres capaz de dirigir éste imperio. Tú lo guiaste cuando falleció mi padre; y... de ti aprendí mucho... _

_Fui infeliz muchos años; lo sabes ya que me desahogué en tu pecho algunas veces. Me sentaba en aquella banca, sonriente, esperando a mi amigo. Pero nunca llegó. Lo esperé... y al fin llegó._

_Yo me dirigía a aquella lujosa banca, pero antes de llegar vi unas piernas. No pensé que era el... quizá un guardia que descansaba allí..._

_Al fin... al fin Shimón;_

_Encontré lo que anhelaba, al igual que Arzabeth. No me busques Shimón._

_Te dejaré a cargo del rompecabezas... está abajo de la banca._

_Atemu._

El anciano tomó la pirámide del suelo, se la colgó al cuello y miró el bello y celeste cielo.

Caminó por el sendero de fino mármol. No podía guardar su melancolía, pero Atemu la había guardado por mucho tiempo y se mostró fuerte.

Haría lo mismo.

Shimón entró al palacio. Regresó su vista a la finísima banca, allí donde inició todo. Ahora comprendía los sollozos, las esperas solitarias... y la esperanza del joven.

Allí esperaba, sonriente; sin rencor... en la banca donde conoció a Bakura, a el ladrón.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**FIN**

**Esta historia surgió basada en una novela; aunque cambié y agregé muchas cosas. Ojalá halla sido de su agrado.**

**Me despido**

**Ankoku**


End file.
